Rock Pebble Garden
by Begita Larcos
Summary: a lusty story about 2 woman seeking the love from one man. vampiric in nature, didn't quite know where to put this one.


Candle flickers gently, I can see your shadow dancing freely on the wall... standing and staring at you. Staring at me, staring at her...

I can see you sweat; see your fists balling inside each other. Nervous, unbound and willing. There's a wine flavored smell that masks the room, full and open and beautiful... like perpetual night.

Now the light has faded, I can see your eyes gleaming in the darkness, she stands before you whispering shiver kisses behind you, against you... pressing her teeth into your throat ever so gently, teasing at you flesh... to where your eyes would escape into your skull.

Metal fingers, that dig at me, drawing red lines over my throat. As she holds your hand behind her head, pressing herself against you. Holding you still, forcing your head to the side. Making you stare at the ground, moving together. She and I subdue you, slowly, gently

Laid to rest upon the ground. It smoothes against your skin, she is pulling at you, teasing

Your skin with her teeth. It's calm and gentle, then fierce at points. My hands would run over you, warming their cold touch against your skin. Then she applies pressure, ever so slowly before she bites down against your collar bone, pulling at your hands and holding them as you writhe and gnash. Dark figures poised above us sawing music from their wrists, as hot red liquid seeps from the wound she's created.

Her grin is devilish but sweet, she crushes her lips against mine, as we taste you as one. Bitter and salty. Her tongue darts out to reach my own, to tease me. Your eyes begin to roll again as she digs at you, pulling my hand over her own and raking your chest together, digging in, feeling you break below us. Shuddering and gasping, in pain

Of bursted ecstasy.

I pull my hand away from you to touch her, smearing her throat with you, as she takes hold of my face and teases at my lip, pulling so gently, tearing it ever so sweetly. As it runs slowly down my chin... our hands move together to pull you to sit to face us, covered in prints of your innards. Armor that pulls at my hair and twists against the back of my head as you suck the blood from my lips, her own mouth that would kiss the blood that still seeps from your throat. Raindrops of sweat on your spine, her hand in mine, sliding over you. Now pale white figure is covered in a crimson glow

She's touches you holding her palm against the wound she'd created. Her nails shimmer with a red glow as she pulls at the flesh, tiny little teeth holes in a perfect circular shape, her mouth had created so effortlessly. Her nail is digging into it, curling her finger out to pull at it.

Your teeth gnash against my lip then, I'm wincing and welling as it tears and stains your perfect mouth. My fingers have grasped her hair, pulling at it. Twisting it in my fist as your mouth holds my bottom lip tightly. Sucking hard, pulling it deep into you, fangs hooked inside pooling it, keeping it still. Crimson puddle.

Her eyes are staring back at me, turning and flying over the display we've set, her fingers teasing your wound. As her other hand is held firmly on your throat, my own pulling at her blood curling locks, her head on my shoulder, my other hand is trailing over your chest, dig marks in you, casting nail trails, your hand is still at the back of my head. Armor points are piercing behind my ears, thumb holding me in place, your finger flexing in and out to scratch me. As your other hand holds my face still, hot liquid mixes between us, deep and thick then spilling out between our lips, down my chin, down yours, as she slowly takes her finger away from you.

My hand releases her as your mouth escapes mine. Long red drops split between us as you pull away from me, berly steadied she pulls my hair back, exposing my throat to you to her.

She clenches her free hand in and opens it again, she stares at you, she is covered in you, her eyes stare at my throat, as yours, her heart pulsates.

My eyes are searching seeing the figures with violin saws. Cascading streams of red that pool around us. The ground is cold she pulls at me harder, so my hands fall back to support me, her eyes glare at you, your uncertain staring at her, staring at me, as your hand comes up to hold your wound, seeping still it sticks as she takes hold of you, ripping your hand from your throat, silver steeled fingers spattered in red, her head gestures quickly as she places your hand upon me, feeling hard and stiff. Nervous sweat, my eyes see yours, perfect unshattering blue.

I can see you searching, staring into me; she places her hand gently on the back of your head.

She sees you, her eyes are warm, her smile is sweet it's tainted and beautiful. Her eyes slip into you, fully and deeply she nods at you in a whispered gesture, turning her gaze towards me. My lips are parched, bloodied lines have circled down my throat, your hand is clammed and cool she berly pushes you and your other hand joins circling around my throat.

Thumbs pressing into me grinding on me, her smile is wicked as it grows, your tongue is rose hued now as it touches me, traces crimson trails back and over me, her hand pushes you harder as she releases me harshly, my hands have given out beneath me, you arms extending, hands still grasped around my neck. As I fall to the floor, her laughter holds malice as she moves to stand over us, metal that pinches me, your smile that drips blood upon me landing on my face she kneels looking at me, devious grin, coming close to see you, seeing your eyes widened your grin that could pierce my heart, shatter me with ecstasy.

Hands snapping and twisting hard against me, as her tongue runs from between your eyes to the top of your head as you release me, your eyes have been pained by her dominance, but I see them glimmer slightly.

Blackness is all but surrounding.

I can hear her now; it's a muffled sound my eyes flutter open seeing her, seeing you. You are perched, arm resting on black pants, spike donned boots, masked in thick velvet crimson, running your hand over your head. Staring at your fingers then, armor, pointed, jeweled and spattered, pinching fingers together sticking, bitter sweetness as you taste it. Swirling your tongue around it, holding your fingers inside your lips, she is on her stomach bound in rope, her wrists rubbing inside it, burning at them, tape that gleams in piercing moonlight, your hand darts out to show you have not forgotten me.

Eyes that meet and hand that motions for me.

"Crawl..." come the words, as the music shadow figures hands are being severed, spurting, spraying rivers of scarlet blood, my body twists to move.

My hands soak in the fluid, palms and knees caked and stained. Placing my fingers upon you, pushing myself to kneel next to you then, grasping, smearing, printing myself on you as your fingers push inside my lips, breaking them open you tease the bite that'd been created in blood lust, taking the claws from your mouth to scratch them on her back, pushing one finger harshly, sharply into her spider.

Tearing it open, letting it be devoured by your fingers, her eyes are wide her voice a stuttering breath beneath the tape.

My teeth press on your knuckles and your thumb cups under my jaw, pulling my face up to yours, blood that drips down my arms, as I bring them up stroking them over your head. It's smooth against my palms.

She is gasping it catches in her throat as little metal circles glide through her blood, swirling it round covering the hatchet man that cannot now be seen.

You wince slightly as your fingers extend inside my mouth touching my tongue as I curl it around them, sawed figure blood that runs over your face as my hands explore you.

She is splayed now, the spiders been devoured, life seeps from her, pouring out and pooling in the small of her back, spilling over her shoulders. She lies motionless feeling a sexless pain, that has awe stricken and astounded her, she cringes as you pull your claws from her, like a knife from a sheath, I hear the armor sing as you move.

Turing your hand as if to give then pushing it against my navel, ticking and clicking the metal on me, gnashing your teeth near my throat.

Suddenly, swiftly you rip your fingers from my teeth pulling me close with a clawed hand on my back, tugging my hair to the side and biting into me, your lips surround to keep the liquid you'd caused to spill from me. Subtlety and intensity captures my spirit, as hers numbs.

Heat is gleaming from your eyes, our bodies are hot sweat washing like fire over grass, emotion mixes like night and twilight. Staring and wildly blinking as your hand comes slowly scraping up my back, your grasping and twirling my hair as you hold it. Keeping me close, I feel my eyes burning, my fingers numb as my arms drop to my sides.

Cough, your eyes twitch as it escapes me, biting down harder, slicing my flesh inside your mouth, tasting the blood as it fills you, hot sick violent lover.

Long dragging breath as my eyes start to roll, and your body jerks mine, shaking me awake.

Cough, it comes again bringing blood out from the inside, sliding back down my throat as you release me quickly and completely. Gasping a contented scream in utter pleasure and disgust, wiping your mouth on your arm, sucking her blood from your rings, my eyes stare staring blindly, crumpled broken doll lying so still as I sputter, my neck is spraying and spurting now. You see my awed distress then taking me up, holding me, your hand on my throat holding it tightly, precious fluid.

She is moving now, unbound, cracked blood and wide eyes, holding herself berly standing; your lips crush against mine, the razor blade kiss.

As she takes her own mouth to cover your throat and destroy you, breaking you open between her lips.

Eternal dream state fills us, dying inside each other, feeling and tasting the last moments of life. Shared death a hell stated, mind shattered ecstasy that could complete us….

But only for now.


End file.
